


Rich Pickings

by Cat16



Series: Cowboah Oneshots [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption, Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, canon get fucked, my universe is beautiful and wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat16/pseuds/Cat16
Summary: No thx can’t be bothered just know this is random fluff of my three cowboahs :3
Relationships: Javier Escuella/Arthur Morgan/John Marston
Series: Cowboah Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753006
Kudos: 22





	Rich Pickings

Javier drew his blade across the throat of the man, dropping the gurgling body to the snow, kicking him angrily. “Puto.” He spat, turning to John. The other man sniffed, wiping his nose.

“That, could’a gone a lot better.” He muttered, leaning down to wipe his knife on a man’s shirt. Javier pulled a spar rag from his pocket, grunting as he did the same. Arthur shouldered his way through the door, holstering his revolver as he came out.

“All done out here?” He rasped, the cold air doing no good for any of them.

“Yeah.” Javier answered, bringing his fingers to his mouth and whistling shrilly. John and Arthur did the same, the three horses rounding the shack before them. The men mounted, setting off at a swift canter. “Dutch said something about heading to Blackwater soon?” Javier asked over the wind and Arthur nodded.

“Yeah, thinks there might be some pickings there.”

“He ain’t worried about what happened?”

“That was years ago, John. Likely as not none of ‘em will remember us.”

“Sure. Can’t believe we’re still finding O’Driscoll dregs out here.” John murmured, pulling his hat down further onto his head.

“Do you think someone took charge after Colm hung?” Javier asked absentmindedly and Arthur nodded thoughtfully.

“Maybe. C’mon, lets get back to camp.”

“Yah!” John yelled at Rachel, the young horse bounding forward at a gallop. Javier took the lead on Boaz (The second) and Arthur followed.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

The three thundered into their camp in the Heartlands at almost midnight, horses skidding to a panting halt. They were tethered and Arthur, Javier and John rounded the tents, making their way to the fire. They were met with the rest of the gang, Dutch standing with a grin on his face.

“How’d you three get on?”

“Fine, killed the lot up on Mount Shann.” Arthur responded, moving straight to Pearson’s wagon for a can of food. He tossed one to both Javier and John, taking one for himself. He took the spoon John offered for him, collapsing to Javier’s bedroll. John sat next to him, leaning on the older man. Javier snorted, sitting on the chair beside them.

“Good. We’ll talk in the morning, you three get some rest.” Dutch said, waving the rest of the gang off. Once the rest had moved off Javier moved from his perch and sat heavily beside John, curling his legs up to rest on John’s lap. He sighed, raising his spoon to his mouth and savouring the beef as though it were the best meal he’d eaten.

Arthur grumbled, tossing his spoon to the side and downing his can of beans quickly, placing the empty can beside the spoon. John let out a surprised laugh, shifting as Arthur lay down, before resting his head on the bigger man’s chest. Javier’s legs were still tangled in his and he smiled to himself as he closed his eyes.

“What you smiling about, Marston?” Arthur asked, lifting his head slightly.

“Nothing.”

“Right.” Arthur grunted, laying back against the arm of the chair. Javier placed his can to one side, feet now resting on John’s stomach, one of John’s legs coming up between them to rest on Javier’s knee whilst the other was splayed to the side. Javier sighed.

“Finally some peace and quiet.” He murmured and Arthur grunted again, one arm slung across John’s chest, the other combing through the younger man’s hair. Both his and John’s eyes were closed in contentment and Javier let his own flutter shut, content to stay where he was until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> There :3 
> 
> I know it sucks I was gonna have this a kinky as fuck threesome but then I was like no lets just have some wholesome shitty flufffffffff


End file.
